Lap of Luxury
by Mizu-Bara
Summary: Yuri, and lemon, and conflict, OH MY! Sophie and Lea are two best friends...that fell in love with eachother! Once their families find out, it's a whole new 'Romeo and Juliet' tragedy, well except this one's funny...Please read & review.
1. Is it really just friendship?

**Lap of Luxury **

By: Mizu-Bara

Near a small lake about midday a young girl leaned on her window sill, admiring the scenery. She had thought several times about jumping from her window into the lake, but 3 floors wasn't exactly as sensible a trip as she would have hoped. She had always wondered what it was like to swim. Since her family was so wealthy she was always 'not in the proper clothing' for such things.

"Um… miss?" A small voice was heard. The girl whipped her head round in time to see a young lady that appeared to be a maid standing in her doorway. "Someone has requested an audience with you."

_What? I'm the least important member of the whole family, why would someone need to speak to me? _

Her questions were soon answered. After a few moments of silence a girl no older than herself walked into the room and stood before her with a nervous-looking posture. The two girls stared at each other, examining the other's different features.

-_What strange characteristics._

_-Whoa! Check out her get-up!_

"Hello! My name is Lea! I'm really glad I could meet you, your grace!" The new girl gave a slight curtsy and smiled warmly.

She eyed the odd girl and noticed just how different they were. Lea had very blonde, very straight hair that reached only to her shoulders and exuberant green eyes. She had a medium skin tone that appeared to be natural since it was the same on her face as anywhere else she saw. She wore a long-sleeved shirt under a cute spaghetti-strapped dress with flowers embedded onto the fabric on her knee-length skirt.

She looked at herself again and thought how elegant she must seem to Lea, all neat and fresh. Her hair was pulled back with a lace bow and fell beautifully in ringlets past her shoulders possibly to her elbows. Her dress flowed gracefully to the ground which had ruffles on the mid-point, cuffs, and neck of it. A small, exquisite gem was placed in the middle of the dress, on the verge of her breast line.

"Pleasure, I'm Sophie. Please don' feel the need to be so formal. I'm not of the noble sort, only my father." She smiled and put out her hand. When Lea looked at it questionably she grabbed her hand and placed it in her own. "Now we shake." She shook her arm and encouraged Lea to do the same.

"Weird, I've never greeted someone that way before."

"Really," Sophie was pretty surprised by this. "That's how I'm always introduced to my parent's friends and company."

The maid that had come in earlier was still hovering over the girls as they talked; she smiled at how cute they looked. She decided to excuse herself and let them continue to get better acquainted. "I'll just be going now," She announced, though she knew they probably weren't listening anyways. "Oh! By the way Lady Sophie, Lea is the daughter of the head chef so your father thought you could become friends since she'll be staying here with us."

Sophie felt her heart skip a beat.

_A real friend? To play with and talk to, to share secrets with? A real kid her own age? _

These thoughts hit her with such a force she actually stumbled back a bit. Lea noticed this and thought to ask, but figured it was probably some long, boring story Sophie wouldn't feel like telling; nor would she feel like listening to for that matter. Acacia, the maid, was long gone by now. The name kind of concerned Sophie since she knew what it meant but she thought better of it than to frighten her new friend this soon. She looked at her guest and saw she was still staring at her strangely.

"Oh, sorry about that," Sophia apologized. "I'm just not really used to having any friends…you know, my own age." She looked shyly at the floor.

"That's awfully sad. Well then, you know what that means," Lea put her arm around Sophie's shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. "I'll just have to make up for 11, almost twelve years!"

Sophie smiled and was in total agreement with her, until she thought for a moment.

"'Eleven, almost twelve'? What's your date of birth?"

"Well mine is the fourth day of the seventh month, yours?"

"It's the same…" She was in complete shock, which soon turned into joy. She had just made a new best friend and they even had the same birthday!

-_I can tell this is going to be interesting, if nothing else._

_-This is gonna get real fun, real fast! I can tell!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Just to let people know this **_**is**_** still a yuri fanfic. These characters **_**are **_**the ones that I put together. The nest few chapters **_**will **_**be lemon, or maybe just some romance. I just felt like I needed the first chapter to explain more about the characters and how they met. Please review, I don't care if you flame as long as you tell me where I went wrong, otherwise I could care less! Thanks you for reading! And I'll have the next chapter up very soon, that is if people actually want me to have it up.**


	2. Guess That Answers That

Have you ever seen the eyes of whole-hearted pureness?

Beautiful, soulful pools of deep green.

The smile that brightens up any gloomy day.

There is not time for one dull moment

Always an adventure

Never will we be apart

Forever and always in my heart.

What will this become?

When we are apart, I long for the next time we shall see each other.

When we are together I pray for it to never end.

The reason I was given life.

The purpose for which I was sent here.

Coincidence is no longer a possibility.

This is fate.

Simply destiny.

"Sophia, can you please pass the butter?" Sophie's father, Sir Langdon, asked. "Sophie." He repeated sternly. Sophie snapped out of her somewhat of a trance.

"Oh, sorry father. What?" Sophie asked, still half-dazed.

"Wake up, dear. You should be getting a lot more sleep at night. At your age, it's really important." Her father told her matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't be one to talk." Sophie's mother suddenly said in a sing-song tone.

"Sylvia please, don't start at this hour…" Sophie heard her father until his voice faded out in her head and she went back to zoning out again. That is until she spotted a certain person behind her and was pulled, once again, back into reality.

When she felt someone breathing down her neck, she knew exactly who it was. "Yeah, Sophie," a voice said seductively. "You really should be getting more sleep."

Now she was sure who it was. Sophie turned around to see her best friend and rival (A/N: Hm…Where have I heard this before? LOL! If you're not a SasuXNaru fan please don't even try to follow that.), none other than Lea! "Omigosh, hi," She screeched and jumped out of her seat and onto Lea. "I can't believe you're back so early! You weren't expected for at least another week!" Lea hugged her back full-force and laughed at how Sophie had instinctively started jumping up and down while hugging.

"That reminds me, where's Darien? And what about your parents, too?" She looked around thinking that that would somehow make them walk right through the door like on those old TV shows.

"Oh, well about that…You see we _weren't_ going to come back for another week." Lea told her nervously. "But I kind of came back on my own…Without them…So yeah, they aren't here."

"What?! You mean you left without permission again, didn't you?" She interrogated angrily.

"Well…ya know…I just sort of…" She mumbled silently, unable to look Sophie in the eyes.

"Didn't you?!" Her eyes seemed to be ablaze!

"Yes! Yes! I did! But it was so boring there! I did it so I could come back and be with you." Lea made an attempt at a hug.

"Save it. Darean only went because you were the closest thing to me going. Now that you're not there it destroys the whole purpose of me sending you, he's going to think it's my fault or something!"

"Oh, you're worried about him? He was getting close to some brunette, think her name was Cynthia Big-Bangs or something," Lea smirked and laughed a little to herself. "So I don't think you need to be concerned with him being too lonely."

"Well I just hope they know you left of your own accord, I hardly want to imagine what'll happen if they think you'd gotten kidnapped! They probably would be too afraid to return home without you intact."

"And why not, I am the most beloved person in this household!" Lea was too busy bragging to notice Sophie mocking her by rolling her eyes and nodding her head from side to side.

Once Lea had finally turned around Sophie straightened up again. "Ha. Well I did miss you, that's for sure." She walked out into the living room.

As soon as the door shut behind Lea, following Sophie and still talking about the nothing's and everything's of the trip., Lea jumped right at Sophie! She pushed her over to the couch and got into a position that was comfortable for the both of them. Then she pressed her lips onto those of Sophie, releasing a pleasurable moan. Lea took this opportunity to slip her tongue in and began exploring the neglected cavern.

For the next few minutes it was a tongue vs. tongue conflict, each battling for undisputed dominance. Well, Lea didn't really care much about disagreement; she thought it was even more interesting when Sophie tried regaining dominance. Lea had always been seme and this time was no exception, she yet again defeated her opponent by putting her secret technique to use. (A/N: read more about later wink)

"Well I definitely missed that for the last few weeks. I'm sure the feelings mutual." Lea said with a wink at Sophie as she began to stand up.

"You couldn't even wait till we got to my room? My parents could have walked in on us at any time, you dolt!"

Lea sat back next to Sophie on the sofa. "Your parents…"She gave her a little peck on the lips and continued, "Are gone." She finished with another cheery smile.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because while you were getting all worked up over Darean I heard your parents talking about going to see a friend and by the time we came in here they had walked out the back door."

"Okay, a couple of things: I was not getting worked up, you know I had to at least pretend I care about that idiot. He is supposed to be my future husband." She said dreamily, knowing it would above all things piss off Lea. "Why bring him up again anyways? Jealous?" She quirked an eyebrow. (A/N: teasing)

Instead of getting an equally clever answer, she once again felt Lea' slips on her own. She instinctively let another moan escape her lips. Bit rather than caring to explore again, this time Lea pulled away. (A/N: torture)

"Of course I am. I don't like sharing." She ran a finger up Sophie's thigh to right underneath her breastbone. "Hm. This is a beautiful dress you know?"

_Why are we suddenly talking about my dress? _

"But you know something," She traced another finger down Sophie's neck then brought her mouth up to do the same. She left butterfly kisses trailing from her jaw line to where the V-neck of her dress stopped. During all this Sophie stood completely still, feeling herself shudder from the contact. It's been so long since they had even seen each other and now it's like she's going through a reverse-withdrawal; she's getting hooked on it again. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt a slight breeze and realized Lea was pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress. She obliged and began removing her arms from the sleeves. What the rest of that day would be is determined by these next few words Lea spoke: "I really like it better off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm not quite sure if it's longer or shorter than the first one or any of the ones I wrote so far. I really hope people are patient enough to wait until after the next chapter for the real lemon. I still need to get some really good inspiration to kick up the whole vibe of it though. So I should have it up a few days after I put up the next chapter. Until then I hope you enjoy the sequel I'm posting to my first fanfic, "Jealous Chicks!" that I'll be putting up very soon. **


	3. Pinky Promise, Auntie!

**I'd just like to thank the people that read and the few who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I've been really busy lately and I wasn't even too sure if anyone really liked it since I didn't have any reviews. Anyways… On with the story:**

**Lap of Luxury Chapter 3**

"Hahaha, oh my goodness Claire! I don't know where you get it!" Lady Sylvia breathed in between laughs.

"Well I must have gotten at least something from my big sister." Claire shrugged in response.

Sir Langdon laughed again and patted Claire on the back "You really are something."

"Well I do try, Sir," She bowed graciously. "I just wish I could find someone else, who would think that too, like my sister. It still amazes me that my loud-mouth sister could get such a great catch!" She glanced over at Sylvia for a split second and winked, then looked back at Langdon and tried to keep from bursting out into laughter. "Good job big sis."

"Oh, that reminds me of something, actually!" Sylvia pulled out a small picture from her bag and passed it to Claire. "This is Darien." She explained.

Claire looked over it with a dumbfounded expression. "And I need to know this because…?" She asked

"Right, sorry. He's to be Sophie's betrothed. At least that's what we're hoping for in the near future."

Claire was beyond shocked but maintained her composure. "Why the near future of all times? The girl's 17. She has all the time in the world to worry about things like that."

Real reason Claire knew Sophie shouldn't be getting married, not because of the age, but because she knew what Sophie's parents didn't. She had known for some time in fact, about three years to be precise.

----------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------

Sophie and Lea walked down the stairs, obviously nervous about something. Claire, still sitting on the couch, looked up from the book in her hand to the two young girls.

"Aunt Claire? Can I have a few words with you?" Sophie took hold of Lea's hand and pulled her to sit next to her on the couch.

"Um…am I in trouble?" Claire teased; thought partially serious considering the looks on both of their faces.

"Ha, you are so funny, Aunt Claire!" Sophie looked over at Lea. "Isn't she funny?"

Lea was unsure what to say, so she just responded, "Uh, yeah. Right. Funny, eheheh…" She pulled Sophie a little closer and whispered, "What are you smoking?!"

"Shh, just let me handle this. Okay."

Aunt Claire was still in the dark about this whole thing, but she knew she'd find out sooner or later anyway.

"Aunt Claire, we came to tell you something."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Now what is so important, sweetie?"

"Before we tell you…you have to swear you will not tell mom or dad as long as we wish to keep it our secret. Once we decide we want them to know, we'll tell them ourselves. So all you need to do is not say anything about it."

"Whoa, I don't even know what this is and already I have to swear a vow of secrecy?"

"Well if you actually think of a pinky promise as a 'vow of secrecy', then yes. That's what I'm saying."

"Just so long as I know. Alright, I promise—"

"Swear." Lea corrected.

"Geez, okay. I _swear_ to keep whatever you're telling me between us. Now can I actually know why I'm taking an oath of silence?"

Sophie took a deep breath and calmly…

"Sophie and I are dating each other!"

Then: awkward silence. Well of course! How exactly would a person react in either position? I mean, you just found out your niece is a lesbian and is secretly smitten with her father's help! And on the other hand you just told the one person who has always taught you the right thing about your long-term hidden sexuality and about your not-as-long-but-still-considered-long-term affair!

"Well…um…wow. By the sound of it you've really thought this whole thing over. But if you say it any louder you won't have to worry about me telling your parents, they'll be able to hear for themselves. Lea quickly clasped her hands to her mouth with a bit of a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sophie asked, totally confused.

"Yea, nottin' else you wanna tell us or warn us 'bout?" Lea was just as confused as to why they got such a subtle reaction.

"Well you know I've never been one to judge. And I get the feeling it won't make a bit of difference what I say anyways. You kids have evidently made up your minds, all I can do now is support you and hope this whole thing doesn't blow up in all of our faces."

Sophie and Lea were absolutely shocked at how little Aunt Claire was concerned about them. They didn't expect, nor want, for her to forbid them from it or scold them. But at the least they expected her to flip out and ramble on about it being those 'good-for-nothing tourists' or something! Ok, so they really didn't. That's basically why they told her instead of anyone else; she was just really cool about most things.

"Thank you, Aunt Claire! You are the best relative I have ever known!" She gave her a great big bear hug, feeling her admiration for her aunt grow even more.

"Well even though I know you've only ever known me, your grandparents, parents, and that really obnoxious cousin of yours, I'll take that as a compliment."

For some reason Lea felt like joining in the hug, guess it was all the screaming that gave off that kind of magnetic vibe. "Yeah, Aunt Claire, you're the greatest!" That was a bid of a moment-ruiner but everyone just ignored it and continued discussing the when, where, why, and how's of the situation between the ecstatic hugs and squeaky, high-pitched voices and squeals. (A/N: don't even ask why Aunt Claire is so curious about these kinds of things)

-------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"…Claire? Hello, I know you're still in there, right?" Aunt Claire had just snapped back into the present, reality. How depressing is that?

"Um, I'm just fine, Sylvia. Just…reminiscing is all."

Sylvia noticed the ear-to-ear smile Claire wore and couldn't help but wonder. "Care to share your memories with us? We'll be glad to listen." Sylvia's cocky grin accidentally shown.

Claire only smiled again. "Oh, don't worry. When the time comes you'll know all about it. I'm sure of it." She whispered while sipping her tea and slightly chuckling.


End file.
